


sock garters

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Prompt: Hannibal/Will, sock garters.





	sock garters

**Author's Note:**

> Repost. Originally written 2016.

Will's jaw drops open, mouth parting slightly as he stares, the tip of his tongue running across his bottom lip.

Hannibal stands before him, confident as ever, his body covered in nothing but a crimson, silken robe, black socks pulled half way up his calves, and...sock garters. Actual, real life sock garters.

Will's seen him dressed in some ridiculous things, but this, he thinks, has to take the cake.

He's unbelievably turned on.

It takes him less than a minute to bend the man over the nearest surface, ripping the robe off in his haste. The socks stay on.


End file.
